User blog:Spikewitwicky/January 30th, 2015 - Spike's Journal Entry
It's pretty late, but we made it to the Ark today. Megan went nuts when she saw it. She spent the majority of the day running around the ark. Like clockwork, the cots my dad and I slept on since we moved in with them nearly 30 years ago (geez, has it been that long) - were still there. Dad had kind of a rough night last night. I guess around 3 in the morning, Uncle Ron heard him trying to get out. He said "he was just going for a walk" - but when I got up, he looked utterly lost and confused. It took about an hour to get him to go back to bed. I hated for Uncle Ron to see that, but at the same time, maybe it was good. It was sort of like "heyah guys, your brother/brother-in-law" is like this sometimes. Maybe you could go on one less yoga/writing retreat, and use that weekend to come down to Autobot City and see your brother. It's Autobot City, so we have full facilities. It's not like the Ark. I'm reading this book now: The Power Of Habit , by Charles Duhigg. Pretty self-explanatory. It's how we form habits. But it really came to fruition when dad got out of the truck and went into the Ark. All of that confusion he felt last night was totally replaced with his old self. He was even kidding with Megan. Megan. She's reached that age where you want to hug her one moment, and the next moment, you want to roll up in a ball and beg for sleep to come. Daniel went through the same thing at that age. And I'm pretty sure I did as well when I was that age. When we left, Ron gave a knowing "I studied psych in college, I know what she's going through right now" look at me. Judy smiled and gave me a hug goodbye, but I could swear she was thinking: "what an unruly child, and YOU are raising her. Discipline your child, Spike!" I'm hoping she gets through this stage and the next time they visit, she'll be the "cute" great-niece. So, I'm back to work. Not much to repair here (need to find something for dad to do, maybe have him help me for my upcoming medic exam in six weeks). But the Inbox has been plenty full. I need to contact EDC about getting an envoy assembled for Alpha Trion 's memorial service. A few interviews here and there for various news outlets about what the Autobots are currently doing. And Jumal . He's coming to Autobot City in a few weeks. I can praise the 'bots for helping circulate medical equipment during the Ebola epidemic last year. But I know him. He will likely say "Helping with medical supplies is all well and good, but it's also risk-free for the Autobots. When are the Autobots going to lend your vast power to where it's really needed? To help the millions of people imprisoned by these totalitarian regimes?" I'm guessing our goodwill gained by our helping rescue Anwar Assan a few years ago has all but evaporated. It's time to recommit. Here's the thing though - we can't be the world's policeman. As much as I want us to. And maybe Jumal doesn't know, but we've actually had a few shitty months. We've had our city taken over and brutally ransacked. We now are dealing with a menace on Cyberton who has the ability to destroy an ENTIRE CITY. God knows what's going to happen if he gets to Earth. Let's just hope that doesn't happen. AND the Autobots are reeling from the loss of an iconic leader. Maybe, just maybe, if Jumal could focus more on the humans who are the true drivers of their destiny (like spending more time getting more moderates to condemn the senseless killings in Paris) - and less time on giving the Autobot guilt trips, he may accomplish more of his goal. Of course, I need to word that better once we meet him. Jumal is a truly a great man. I just wonder if once both of us are out of our positions of power, we could be friends on a more informal basis. It's my sincere hope that we could be. Spikewitwicky (talk) 16:52, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts